


Siriusly

by y3llowdaisi3s



Series: Little Lion Man [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's distant cousins decide to play a little matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siriusly

**Author's Note:**

> Applied to Chinese Moon Festival Challenge Bonus Slice using the prompt provided thunder and matchmaker.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta tygermine  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder roared outside of Grimmauld Place. The curtains thrashed as the window blew open.

She quickly shut the window, stared, arms akimbo. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard voices outside the room.

When she opened her door fully, and poked her head out, she stared at an empty hallway. Confused, she was just about to go back, when she heard the voices again.

"Hermione."

"Her name is Hermione?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, it's just an odd name, is all."

"Not like Regulus or Sirius is any more odd."

"Touche."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was staring at two portraits across from her doorway.

A few minutes later, Regulus broke the silence, "I thought you said she was intelligent?"

"Oh hush, brother of mine, she's just shocked."

Hermione was jostled when she finally realized that she was speaking to a 18-year-old Regulas and thirty-five-year-old Sirius Black.

"Whaaa?" She whimpered.

"Really? She finds you as a portrait, it's the first time she's met me and all we get is that?" The young Regulus regards to his older brother.

"I know, huh, Reg? I swear, she was a lot quicker at the uptake when I was alive. Probably why she was sorted Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Now a 'Claw, they are quick on the uptake." Sirius answers.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. There are portraits of Sirius and Regulus Black hanging in the hallway at Grimmauld. There weren't portraits of them before. Here or anywhere." Hermione begins pacing, spouting out the facts.

"Hermione, dear. Forget about that, we wanted to talk to you about something." Sirius cuts off.

She looks up at the two Black's, bewildered.

"Yeah, we heard you were dating the Malfoy boy." Regulus asks.

Hermione's cheeks redden. "It's only been a few dates. I don't know if it'll continue though."

"Why not?" Regulus continues to interrogate.

"Well, I don't know. It's very intense. I'm not sure I'm ready for a serious relationship at this point in my life. And, to tell you the truth, I'm a little scared."

Sirius asks, "So it has nothing to do with the past then?"

"Absolutely not! He has more than made up for it." She smiles at the thought, "He's actually really sweet. But don't tell Harry that." She nibbles her lip, "Or anyone. I doubt he'd like that very much. Actually, I shouldn't have even told you! Oh no," She starts to pace again "He'll be upset with me and then what would -"

"Hermione, you're rambling."

"Yes, Hermione, and I thought you said you didn't know if it'll continue. Sounded like you were okay with it ending."

Hermione's eyes widen at the implication. "No, that's not true. You're right. I shouldn't be questioning things. I'll just let whatever happens, happen."

"Sounds like a great idea!" They both agree.

"Oh, and if you could please continue the Black tradition. We'd be ever so grateful." Regulas adds.

"I thought we didn't like all these odd names."

"Well, there aren't really any more Blacks are there?"

Hermione just moves her head as the two converse, trying to avoid a crick in her neck.

"There's Teddy."

"Draco is a constellation. It'd make more sense for his children to have constellation names."

"True. Plus, with Hermione as their mum, People will understand all the oddness."

* * *

Hermione is awoken from her dreams by someone shaking her. She opens her eyes slowly, and when she notices who's shaking her, she blushes.

"Good dream?" Draco asks, smirk on his face.

She pushes him off her, and sits up. She notices that it's still storming outside and she does a quick glance out the door to find no portraits on the wall.

Draco gives her a hand to pull her up, and quickly pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the forehead. "What about?"

Hermione, snuggles into the crook of his neck and wraps her arms around him. She mumbles "Nothing." and quietly adds "Just some matchmaking."


End file.
